


Sunny x Abbi Chapter 3

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [3]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Much Smuttier, Tentacles, Very Very Tentacles, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Sunny continues his sweet dreams with Abbi.  Abbi takes decisive action in response to Sunny's changes.
Relationships: Abbi & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Abbi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Sunny x Abbi Chapter 3

>It took a while, but things began to resemble normalcy in Headspace, at least superficially.  
>Sunny had a significant stretch where all his dreams were obsessed with Abbi. He'd spend night after night wallowing in his overwhelmingly hungry love for her, and nothing else was allowed to exist.  
>But Sunny was a boy who got bored fairly easily. His natural creativity having a flip-side where he was not very tolerant of sameness.  
>Sunny also apparently had gained a certain smattering of knowledge from some children at school (which was of questionable accuracy).  
>Although... this knowledge did at least put Abbi at ease that these changes were not abnormal.  
>Thus his dreams gradually became adventures again, alone or with his friends, with an occasional detour into frenzied affection.  
>Abbi, while always worried about Sunny, began to view the situation as less of a crisis.  
>Mercifully, Humphrey had not remained at the sky-filling size he'd attained during Sunny's more obsessive dreams, but he was still very much inflated compared to his typical size.

>One night, Headspace popped back into existence, but Abbi wasn't able to sense Sunny.  
>This was not an altogether uncommon occurrence, but was always a little ominous.  
>Abbi's ability to sense Sunny was dependent on the degree to which his mind was utilizing his knowledge or wisdom at any given moment.  
>If that degree was "not at all", he was invisible to Abbi, which also meant that he was wholly acting under the influence of Humphrey. Ominous, but nothing to panic over. These were just dreams, after all.  
>Eventually, Abbi picked up Sunny's trail, faintly sensing him from the beach. And so she went.  
>The beach was one of Sunny's favorite places, and this one was a perfect dream beach, where the sun was warm and never burned you, while the sand was soft and didn't stick to you.  
>However, when Abbi arrived, the sight she was greeted with left her completely stunned.

>Sunny was rolling around in the sand with another Abbi, or... something that looked like her, at least.  
>Whatever this creature was, it giggled girlishly.  
>It wore no shirt, exposing breasts that were also identical to Abbi's.  
>Sunny and this thing rolled around in the sand, all its tentacles wrapped around him as Sunny ground his crotch against it, and it reciprocated.  
>Abbi could see that Sunny was acting out all the things he'd heard from the boys at school, as he crudely licked the thing's neck and pinched its nipple.  
>They play-wrestled, vying for who would be on top. And when Sunny was finally allowed to win, it kissed him from its pinned position with a tender intimacy that upset Abbi profoundly.

>It was at this point that a hole opened up next to where Abbi stood, and a ridiculous smiling whale popped out with a "YOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!"  
>Abbi took a deep breath. She hated the act of faking a smile, so she didn't look at Humphrey as she spoke.  
>"Humphrey... What is *this*?"  
>"Whale I'm sure I don't know what you mean!", he replied.  
>Abbi turned to Humphrey, and if she had eyes that existed beyond the abstract, they would have been glaring at him.  
>"What. Is. That. *Thing.*", she very nearly seethed.  
>"Oh! You mean Sunny's new playmate! Well I'd have thought that would be obvious. I did you a little favor, seeing as we're such good friends and all!", He explained.  
>His smile was the same as always, but Abbi was sure that this animal was mocking her.

>As much as Abbi hated it, she smiled... tightly... as she slowly said to Humphrey, "Please. Explain this favor that you've done for me."  
>"Whale its simple... Sunny's very grateful for how patient you've been with him while he enjoys your body..."  
>Abbi considered those words, "Enjoys your body", and could not object to their accuracy.  
>Humphrey continued, "...but no matter how much he listens to you, he's still not a dumb boy, NYAK NYAK"  
>This little slight wasn't lost on Abbi  
>Humphrey now spoke more quietly, almost conspiratorially, "See, he knows you're not 'into it', and being the fine upstanding boy you raised him to be, he feels just *terrible* for imposing."  
>Abbi couldn't deny a word of this. Her treatment of Sunny when he became engrossed in his "love frenzies" was one of patience and understanding. She never let herself share in those feelings.  
>Humphrey concluded, "So... I just made him a little figment that looks like you. Its win-win! You don't have the hassle, and now Sunny can give all his love to somebody more... enthusiastic."  
>As if on cue, the thing on the beach with Sunny let out a sharp squeal as Sunny did something with his face against its breast.  
>"After all..." Humphrey added, growing closer, as his face filled Abbi's peripheral vision, "Its not you that he really needs... just that SHAPE of yours!"

>Abbi turned again to glare at Humphrey, but he'd somehow instantly moved back to his original position, making the same stupid face as always.  
>Abbi took another deep breath, and then another. Her vision blurred slightly in her anger as she looked towards the scene on the beach.  
>She was angry that her face had been stolen and placed on a mindless, giggling *thing*.  
>She was angry at herself for apparently having been so patronizing to Sunny that he would come to desire such a thing.  
>She was also jealous, and she knew full-well that this was a very "Humphrey" sort of emotion.  
>He had the advantage again... but Abbi would take back the initiative.  
>Without another word, she strode forward towards where Sunny and the thing rolled on the beach.

>Composing herself for Sunny's sake, she called out to him with a greeting from a distance, "SUUUN-NEEEEEEEEEY!"  
>He was instantly shocked out of what he was doing, and while still clutching the thing that looked like Abbi, he stared at the real Abbi with eyes as wide as saucers.  
>Of course, Abbi knew that this situation would be needlessly awkward, so she exercised a bit of her influence as she strode towards Sunny.  
>Chuckling a bit as she spoke, she called out, "What are you doing with that pillow?"  
>And when Sunny looked, the thing he'd been holding was a pillow.  
>Like a magic trick, it just took a little misdirection...  
>Abbi had arrived to stand before Sunny as he stammered, "Uhhhhh... nothing. Just playing around..."  
>Sunny wanted to move away from this line of conversation as quickly as possible, given all the things he'd just been doing with that "pillow", and Abbi was fine with that.

>Abbi leaned forward towards where Sunny sat, putting her hand and tentacle on what would have been knees for somebody with normal legs.  
>She smiled widely, trying to curb her enthusiasm at the fact that she now had Sunny's attention again, and wondering if maybe she shouldn't be so restrained.  
>"Hey, wanna go somewhere?", she suggested cheerfully.  
>Sunny didn't think long, saying "Okay!" and now smiling himself.  
>Abbi extended her tentacle for him to grab, pulling him to his feet, and then they walked together, hand in tentacle as always.  
>The beach faded into the background behind them as they strolled side by side, and they passed through many different places as they continued their non-euclidean excursion together.  
>They chatted about this and that. Sunny told Abbi about the new game that Kel had gotten as they passed by an Egyptian pyramid full of dinosaurs.

>Eventually, Sunny asked, "So where are we going?", to which Abbi had to admit, "I don't know yet.", trying to sound casual.  
>Her plan, such as it was, was to separate Sunny from the thing at the beach, but once they'd started travelling, Abbi became conflicted about what she should do.  
>As much as Abbi was offended by Humphrey's almost-malicious thoughtlessness, she also knew that he was correct in some of his observations, as he too was part of Sunny.  
>So what to do? Allow Sunny to wallow away in his love-hunger, but try to be more enthusiastic about it?  
>No, there had to be a better way than just that...  
>However, with the newfound (albeit unreliable) information from Sunny's school-mates about these changes, Abbi was beginning to draw a connection:  
>Hero and Mari were a key point of reference.  
>Everybody knew that they were "close", but Abbi was beginning to realize that when viewed a certain way, some of their "closeness" showed the same behaviors as Sunny's "love-hunger".

>Abbi, at all times, sought to be what Sunny *needed*. One could say that her relationship with him was something that transcended love, as she would literally do anything for his benefit.  
>But Abbi was also a person, and was not without her own wants.  
>Was something like Hero and Mari's "closeness" what Sunny needed? Or was her judgement clouded by her own ever-restrained desires?  
>Abbi couldn't deny her own selfish happiness when Sunny had become so obsessed with her, nor her jealousy towards the thing on the beach.  
>Moreover, the impulses that came from Humphrey could never truly be defeated, and Abbi had learned over time that the best way to manage them was to *channel* them.  
>Could love-hunger be controlled by channeling it into actual, real love? Was it that simple?  
>She finally turned to Sunny and cheerfully declared, "I've decided where we're going!"  
>Abbi was able to do a lot of thinking in very short periods of time, and so this declaration came only a minute or two after her previous admission.

>Shortly thereafter, Abbi and Sunny came to a small cave with a ladder.  
>"Its just up here!" Abbi enthused as she led the way.  
>Abbi was first to mount the ladder, and after climbing up a bit, she heard Sunny take in air sharply through his nose, like he'd gasped without opening his mouth.  
>Glancing back, she saw that Sunny had taken his first step up the ladder, but had stopped and was staring wide-eyed at Abbi.  
>Abbi then realized that her lower body, clad only in a pair of panties, was directly over his head.  
>Her leg-tentacles tapered into human thighs about halfway up, which in turn lead into an ass that was a pleasure to behold.  
>Not a "bubble butt" by any stretch, but just the perfect amount of healthy plumpness so that every possible leg position would display a different definition of beauty.  
>Giving no outward indication that she'd noticed any of this, Abbi happily thought to herself, "He likes my shape..."

>Abbi continued climbing, but decided to make a bit of a show out of it.  
>Not saying a word, she began to take two ladder rungs at a time, but less than half as fast.  
>Climbing this way ensured that her extremely flexible leg had to raise almost to her chest to reach the next rung, before fully extending backwards as the opposite leg did the same.  
>The result of this was a languid pattern of movement, seeming even smoother due to the presence of her tentacles, and which caused her thighs to repeatedly demonstrate every possible curvature of her butt for Sunny's benefit.  
>Abbi couldn't deny a little thrill of delight in her heart as she did this, and then heard Sunny breath an extremely quiet "Whoa..." behind her.  
>When she heard this, Abbi couldn't hold back her impulse to tease, turning her head and saying, "HM? Did you say something?"  
>Sunny's response was a somewhat high-pitched, "Um... Nothing!"  
>Abbi continued climbing in a state of extreme satisfaction.

>At last, the pair reached their destination. The ladder ended with a trap door at the top, which Abbi flung open and climbed out.  
>The location was unfamiliar to Sunny, having only existed until now in his subconscious, and never featuring in his dreams.  
>The ladder lead to the very top of an enormous tower of junk. In this place, there were only two things: A couch, and the Moon, the latter appearing so large, it seemed to be positioned about 10 feet in front of the couch.  
>Looking at Sunny with a wide grin, Abbi asked, "Do you like it?!"  
>Staring at the enormous moon, Sunny could only slowly say, "Wow..."  
>Pleased by this response, Abbi ran the few steps to the couch, then hurtled herself over the back and sprawled out on the full length, resting with her hand and tentacle behind her head.  
>Sunny walked around the couch, and upon seeing Abbi sprawled out, asked, "Well where am *I* supposed to sit?"  
>Abbi tried not to smile too widely as she answered, "Anywhere you'd like.", but she still unconsciously bit her lip.

>She was only a little disappointed that he didn't choose to lay down with her then and there, as he instead moved to the right side and motioned that he was about to sit on her tentacle-feet, giving her time to move.  
>She bent her legs to let him sit, but as soon as Sunny had, she plopped her tentacle-feet right into his lap, drawing an annoyed look from Sunny.  
>"Ohhhh, don't make that face!" Abbi pouted. "I know you love my tentacles!"  
>Sunny had an uncertain expression as he explained, "Yeah, but... these are like your feet, right? Isn't that dirty?"  
>Abbi struggled for a moment before answering, "Well... normally you'd be right, but I'm an exception."  
>She didn't particularly want to shift Sunny into a lucid dream by explaining why "Dirtiness" physically didn't exist in this world.  
>Sunny seemed skepitcal, so Abbi continued, "Besides... I can still do this..."  
>She reached her right tentacle-foot up and draped it over the back of Sunny's neck, then gently flexed the suckers in waves to give him the little "tentacle kisses" he loved so much.  
>Sunny had a short, shuddering intake of breath before he quietly almost-moaned, "Ohhhhh...", and relaxed as he stared at the moon.

>They rested this way for a long while, as Abbi massaged Sunny's neck, then at length, he happened to glance over at her and did a surprised double-take.  
>With Abbi resting one leg in his lap, and with the other draped behind his neck, it created an... exposed view of her panties.  
>Sunny's entire body clenched for a second as hormones flooded his system, then he was overwhelmed by a shy, hazy feeling.  
>Abbi sensed something happening and looked, realizing the position of her legs far too late, but not now intending to move them.  
>This was the moment Abbi had been waiting for.  
>Still having his neck massaged, Sunny looked down, taking quick glances at Abbi before asking... "Abbi..."  
>He stammered and struggled, "Ummmm... I was wondering... Uh- What's under your panties?"

>It was an innocent-enough question, but one that Abbi could not answer, as her knowledge was limited by Sunny's and Sunny legitimately had no idea.  
>Abbi looked embarrassed, glancing down a bit before saying, "I don't know..."  
>Sunny didn't understand how that could be, but pressed on, "Could I... maybe see?"  
>This... was a thorny question. Abbi never liked to reject Sunny's requests, but if she consented to this one, there was a significant possibility that this dream would give him some weird idea of what girls had under their panties.  
>Reluctantly, Abbi calmly said, "No you may not."  
>Before Sunny really had a chance to process his disappointment, she continued, "How about you come here and lay with me, instead?"  
>Abbi extended her arm and tentacle towards him, as if for a hug  
>Sunny seemed more than pleased with this alternative, smiling as he stammered, "Oh, um... Okay!"

>He leaned himself over on his side, and for a moment, Sunny had his face almost up against Abbi's panties.  
>He felt a moment of wonderful mystery about what could be behind this cloth that he was forbidden to touch.  
>Then Sunny began scooting himself up to be even with Abbi. As he did so, he realized that Abbi's shirt had been hiked up while she'd been moving her feet around, and her entire midriff was exposed.  
>With her belly-button in front of his face, Sunny had another temptation to kiss and worship this spot on Abbi's body as he realized how much he loved its shape.  
>Sunny shook off this temptation as well, as he brought himself face-to-face with Abbi, feeling as if he'd mastered an ordeal.  
>Abbi smiled at him with a blush, and whispered, "Well this is cozy... but you can't see the moon like that..."  
>"O-oh! Okay...", Sunny said, a little disappointed, but he obediently did as she suggested and turned himself around.

>Abbi felt like a monster as she heard the disappointed tone of Sunny's reply, but resolved to make it up to him.  
>She was determined that this situation would remain firmly under control, notwithstanding the fact that she had no idea what she was doing.  
>Slowly, as Sunny nestled his back against her, Abbi began to take action.  
>First, she slowly wrapped her left arm around Sunny from underneath, reaching around the front of his body and grasping his right shoulder.  
>The position visually was almost like a sleeper hold, but she felt Sunny immediately nuzzle himself deeper into her arm.  
>Next, she moved her right leg over top of Sunny's legs, then wrapped the tentacle portion in a spiral around Sunny's calf and ankle.  
>Foregoing her usual, gentle "Tentacle kisses", Abbi instead firmly latched every one of her tentacle's suction cups along his calf, before gently massaging his leg by flexing her suction cups to suck even harder.  
>Later, Sunny's leg would have a spiral of suction marks, like he'd been given a row of hickies.

>Sunny began to feel as if he was being slowly coiled and trapped by some predator as he rubbed his hand against Abbi's where it clutched his shoulder.  
>This feeling contrasted with the knowledge that he was being held by his beloved Abbi, and that delicious contradiction sent a shudder through his entire body as he squirmed to somehow get closer to her.  
>Abbi took in every bit of this, and felt both in control, and as if her heart was about to burst from happiness as Sunny happily sighed.  
>"See? This is nice and comfy, isn't it?" Abbi asked, as she used her leverage to gently rock both their bodies back and forth for emphasis.  
>Sunny was already almost lost, as he vacantly replied, "Yes, Ma'am...". It was the first time in years that he'd called her that.  
>Abbi hadn't realized how much she'd missed it.

>And now was the moment for Abbi to execute her plan. She would gently plant the idea that would hopefully let Sunny control his love-hunger.  
>"Sunny... I want you to know something...", she said, drawing an absent "Okay" from the boy.  
>"When we do things like this... things that feel nice...", she began, as Sunny nuzzled her in response.  
>"I want you to know that its *okay* to do these things... under one condition."  
>Sunny was now engaged and listening, "Okay... what's the condition?"  
>She now whispered directly into his ear, "You have to *love* the person you do these things with."  
>Almost instantly, Sunny responded, "Abbi, I love you more than anything. I can't even think I love you so much. I-"  
>"*Sunny.*", she said firmly, to stop him before he fell into another loop.  
>She continued gently, "I know you love me, and you know I love you, but you have to understand that love comes from *here*", she pointed her tentacle at the center of his chest.  
>"Not from *here*", she now touched her tentacle to the upper portion of Sunny's pelvis, trying not to stimulate him as she explained.

>Now Abbi whispered in his ear again, sending shivers down Sunny's spine.  
>"But because I know you love me *here*", she pointed again to his chest, now drawing a little circle with the tip of her tentacle.  
>"That's why I'll give you love *here*", she now pressed her tentacle arm against the front of his shorts, drawing a moan out of Sunny.  
>"Now... I want you to just relax..." She said soothingly, before whispering to his ear, "This is your reward for being such a good boy..."  
>Sunny had completely melted into Abbi's embrace. She marveled at how beautiful he became when he was so totally unguarded.  
>Abbi truly had no idea what she was doing, with regards to what comes next, but she knew what worked...  
>Using the leg-tentacle that wasn't already wrapped around Sunny's leg, Abbi moved to slip her tentacle under the waist-band of Sunny's shorts, before pulling them down and off completely.

>Now exposed to the night air, Sunny squirmed even more now in his incredible desperation to be touched.  
>Abbi prepared herself, releasing her hand from Sunny as she slipped her arm tentacle under his shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving him now completely nude.  
>Focusing on her arm tentacle, she lengthened it and willed it to become covered in a slippery slime.  
>Then, starting at Sunny's waist, Abbi wrapped her elongated tentacle twice around Sunny's torso, in a loose spiral going towards his head.  
>She then wrapped the tentacle around a third time, going over his shoulder, wrapping around a portion of his neck, before finally the tip came to rest on his cheek.  
>At every point as this tentacle wrapped around Sunny's stomach, chest, back, neck, and face, she firmly attached her suction cups.  
>With the help of her tentacle's slippery slime, Abbi was able to slowly slide her tentacle across Sunny's skin with the suction cups still affixed.  
>The stimulation of this was intense.

>Abbi spoke to Sunny. "Feel good so far?", she said teasingly. The only reply Sunny could manage was a weak, "Ahhhhh-" as the stimulation ravaged him.  
>With her arm now effectively coiling most of Sunny's body, Abbi began to very gently squeeze and move her appendage.  
>She willed her legs to become slimy as well, then used the one wrapped around Sunny's leg to gently move in time with the rest of his body.  
>He'd never felt anything like this. Every instinct in his body was telling Sunny that he was being attacked.  
>His arms weren't bound, but the tentacles had definitely taken control of his body, and more importantly, the way that the suction cups firmly attached to his skin actually hurt a bit.  
>But then he'd squirm a little bit, as the tentacles moved him about, and it would feel good  
>Then the dragging suction cups on his chest would cross over one of his nipples, and it would feel good.  
>Then the tentacle wrapped on one side of his tender neck would affix its suckers firmly and hurt a little, which created a feeling of such intense vulnerability that Sunny could only shiver and endure it  
>And then Sunny remembered that all of this was coming from his sweet, beautiful, wonderful Abbi, and his body opened itself to these feelings as he went totally limp, moving only when the intensity of some new sensation forced him to.  
>Abbi could do anything she wanted with him, and Sunny would feel as safe as an infant in his mother's arms.  
>Sunny could only pitifully let out, "Ahh- Ahh- Ahh-" noises as everything in his world became groping tentacles and biting suction cups.

>With his mouth wide open like that, Abbi couldn't resist taking the tip of her tentacle-arm, which rested on Sunny's cheek, and offering it to his mouth.  
>He accepted the offering without a second thought, and sucked on the tip of Abbi's tentacle, which caused her no small amount of pleasure...  
>Sunny noticed that her slime was sweet.  
>Abbi had mischief on her mind, however. Willing a suction cup into existence at the tip of her tentacle-arm, she very very gently placed the cup over the tip of Sunny's tongue, then tensed the sucker.  
>Sunny, with the tentacle now grasped onto the tip of his tongue, opened his mouth in shock with a "BLAH-EH-EH!" sound.  
>Then, as the initial shock and discomfort passed, Sunny resumed sucking on the tentacle as it sucked on him in turn, with his eyes now rolling back in his head.

>Finally, Abbi turned her attention to Sunny's cock, as she left her tentacles on auto-pilot.  
>Amid all this incredibly intense stimulation, she hadn't touched his cock yet, and it stood at attention, ready for her.  
>Abbi used her left hand. Her only appendage with a human shape.  
>She willed it to become slimy like the rest of her limbs, but it was just a hand. No suckers, quite short, with bones that got in the way of wrapping around things.  
>Her hand was so much more than enough that it was ridiculous.  
>As soon as she affectionately grasped Sunny's cock with her soft hand, she heard the familiar sound of Headspace collapsing.  
>It had been a while since Sunny's love-hunger resulted in one of these dream-ending collapses, but that was fine.  
>With an agonizing slowness, Abbi began to move her hand on Sunny's cock as she reinforced today's lesson, the purity of her words contradicted somewhat by the moaning whisper with which they were spoken into Sunny's ear:

>"I know you love this feeling Sunny, and this is the feeling that you get when you're a good boy, did you know that? I love you so much, and you deserve all this because you have that pure, sweet love in your heart. I know you do because I can feel it. I know everything about you, Sunny. You can't hide anything from me and you'll never need to. I'm sorry it took so long, but you're *my* little boy now, and I'm gonna-"  
>Abby's monologue was cut short. When Sunny heard the words, "You're *my* little boy", he immediately had an orgasm, and the world collapsed as he awoke with soiled underwear again.  
>Abbi would later feel, in retrospect, that she'd gotten carried away, and that Sunny had perhaps taken the wrong message from their time together...  
END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
